vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Change me
and |singers = MEIKO |producers = shu-tP (music, lyrics) * Brother-P (video) |links = }} Background The song was uploaded for MEIKO's fifth birthday anniversary. At MEIKO's concert debut , the Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day concert, "Change Me" was featured in the set list. Additionally, "Change me" was featured in shu-tP's album In the BOX, a special album to celebrate MEIKO's anniversary by KarenT. The song basically tells about a girl's (in this case, MEIKO's) confusion, wondering who she really is and hoping anyone can help her. "Change me" as the title says. Judging by the lyrics, "Change me" and shu-tP's other work "Various Feelings" may have a connection to each other. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Something strong pushing me forward The world is spinning I can't figure out what's going on I wonder why... People don't understand me All on my own, I look around but nobody notices me I need someone to help me Please... I can't put it into words but My thoughts are stopped...frozen In an unfamiliar place, I'm all alone... But what can you do... If you feel it, little by little, you'll see It's my first time in this realm Fearless, I face forward, now let's go! Who is it that's controlling me? Manipulating my heart A cold, mechanical heart Fading away... People turn to look and pass by The world before my eyes changed Starting from my heart This is the moment I tried to change Next time, I'll reach out to you It's my first time in this realm Fearless, I face forward, now let's go! Starting from my heart This is the moment I tried to change Next time, I'll reach out to you Derivatives |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *in the BOX *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Vocalofuture *Meikonic Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) Gallery Longan_Meiko_Dress.jpg|longan's "Dress" concept art for the module used in the game Project Diva 2nd. M skaret.png|MEIKO's Scarlet module for the song Change me, as appears in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd. Change_Me_longan_PDA.jpg|MEIKO's Scarlet module as appears in the game, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade. In_the_Box_Shu-tP_album_cover.png|Change Me featured in the album In the Box to celebrate Meiko's Birthday anniversary featured in KarenT. Meiko3.JPG|Meiko performing Change Me in the Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day concert in 2012. module_scarlet_PDF2.jpg|MEIKO's Scarlet module for the song Change me, as appears in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs Category:Self-covers Category:Remastered songs